Hamburger Street
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: After the events of Light My Heart is America's new relationship all fine and dandy? No, that's just too good to be true. With the return of revealing dreams America will have to face the brother he mistreated, Russia's ex and the obssessive Belarus. In the end, will there be such a thing as a happy ending for our hero and his man? RUSAME, yaoi - Sequel of Light My Heart
1. The wonderful intrigue

**And so begins the sequel of Light My Heart. I will be making refferences to that story here and there so uh...maybe you need to read the story before this one...I don't know...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

America found himself in an area whiter than any snow, he had come to know this area as _the annoying place_ where he spoke to something like his subconscious. He had told his brother, Canada, about this 'dream' – if you could still call it that – and the latter had speculated that this dream would only occur when he was troubled about something.

Like the first time this situation occurred, a silhouetted man that he still couldn't place appeared.

"Truly…the only way to destroy a man is through love…" he said.

"Oh not this again," America sighed, "Look, this already happened! I found Russia's heart and now we're lovers! The end! That's how the story ends!"

The silhouette chuckled, "Not quite. Life is not that simple."

"What are you talking about!" America demanded annoyed.

But before America could finish his sentence, the anonymous man disappeared and was replaced by his brother, crouching further ahead, holding his head. It was an odd sight which explained why America couldn't take it seriously.

"Hey bro." He cheerfully greeted as he walked towards him.

Canada didn't respond which confused America until he reminded himself he was in his subconscious.

He stopped walking once he was next to his brother and crouched down, it was then he noticed that Canada was muttering something repeatedly. America then noticed that the grip Canada had on his head was slowly tightening and that the muttering was getting louder and comprehensible.

"_I hate him, I hate him so much. I hate him, I hate him so much. I hate him, I hate him so much_."

"What?" America gasped.

Suddenly, Canada gripped him by the collar and threw him to the ground as he began to yell frantically, "You never look at me! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Canada, calm down!" He yelled startled.

Canada threw himself on his brother and began to choke him, "Why do you insist on running me! On ruining me!" The snapped Canadian hissed, "Why can't you understand that I want him! I love him!"

Canada suddenly disappeared, releasing America's throat which he clutched as he caught his breath. He didn't necessarily understand what had just happened but it seemed that his sweet, little brother was incredibly jealous of his relationship. No, that Canada wanted Russia for himself the same way Belarus did.

"I don't get it…he never showed any interest…"

A tulip laid at America's feet who then kicked it in anger having it shatter like glass.

America sat up and stared at nothingness until he came to, back in reality.

* * *

He opened his eyes staring at the ceiling and then looked next to him. There Russia laid, sleeping next to America soundly. He moved closer and snuggled his boyfriend but he was disturbed by what he saw in his dream. His brother had seemed to hate him enough out of jealousy to kill him – or at least attempt just to get what he wanted. How long would it be until this dream would turn to reality?

It had only taken the span of a night for him to find Russia's heart after the revealing dream he had, now it was betrayal on his brother's part.

* * *

**Can you say...DRAMA?**

**But no, it doesn't end with that! Ex-s will intrude and obssessive Belarus will return in FURY!**

**So until then...SEE YOU SOON!**


	2. Canada's an angelright?

**And so chapter 2 of Hamburger street!**

**This came out more soap opera than comedy but I don't think that's such a bad thing...I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT MORE WACKY! I PROMISE!**

**Until then, ENJOY!**

* * *

It had been hard for the American to return to sleep but, somehow, he managed. Nevertheless, his sleep was restless and he woke up in the actual morning feeling like a zombie. Russia had laughed at him and told him to rest some more but America knew that it wouldn't make much of a difference.

"Hey…what do you think about my brother?" He asked.

Russia pulled his shirt off and gave his lover a puzzled look, "Cute kid, like you, why?"

"I don't know…would you ever go out with him?" America continued trying to be discrete but seemingly failing.

Russia smirked, "Is this because of that time, at the waffle house?"

America had been puzzled for a minute but soon remembered when they were about to go on an actual date, that Russia had brought up that Canada was the total package and would be a better lover than America. Suddenly, he started to feel angry at that again and began to pout.

"Yeah…it's completely because of that…" America started grumpily. "That was mean, you know?"

Russia walked over and kissed him, "How about we get undress and take a shower together, da?" He suggested.

"That's just an excuse for sex." America stated, "And you still didn't answer my question!"

"Of course." Russia grinned and scooped America into his arms heading towards the bathroom.

"What's that supposed to mean you big perv!" America shrieked, blushing.

The two lovers entered the bathroom and began undressing themselves as they kissed. Russia's hands roamed over the ensemble of America's chest and pinched his nipples playfully; drawing mewls from the smaller man's mouth.

"This early in the morning, hun?" America asked between pants.

"Is there a problem?"

America chuckled and grinned as he jumped into the shower, "Join me." He said trying to sound manly, "And maybe I can try topping?"

Russia turned on the water in the shower, spraying America with ice cold water causing him to shriek.

"You bastard!" America growled jumping into Russia's arms, away from the cold water, "You could have just said no!"

"I could have, but the water was more appropriate." Russia responded rising the water's temperature and embarking in the shower holding America. "Because you will never top me, ever."

"Not even…once?" America asked with a hopeful smile.

"Not even." Russia replied affirmatively.

The two resumed kissing but it was Russia who took over rapidly. He pushed his tongue pass America's lips and began rubbing them together in a pleasurable friction. As he was doing so, he trailed his hands down America's wet body and down to his crotch.

America gasped, breaking the kiss only for a few seconds before thrusting his lower part into Russia's touch and increasing the kiss's speed and sloppiness. Russia wrapped his hand around America's dick and began to thrust rapidly increasing the level of moans coming from America. He rubbed the tip of the erected organ having America break the kiss completely and moan clutching the broad Russian.

"I-I hate it when you do that…" America moaned as he leaned into Russia's touch.

"Really? Your little _Alfie_, down there, seems to say otherwise." Russia smirked.

"Bastard…"

America's moan became more frequent as his climax approached. He wrapped his arms around Russia's neck and clawed at his back as he was overcome by the sensation of pure bliss. The sudden image of Canada's face as he choked him in his dream resurfaced and cause America to gasp in horror but Russia took it as a gasp of pleasure.

"Fuck!" America groaned. "Russia!"

America spilled his warm seeds all over Russia's hand and partly on his chest but it was soon washed away with the shower water. The blond uke gripped Russia possessively as he continued to see the face of his jealous brother in his mind.

_He's mine…he's mine—_

"Well aren't you clingy." Russia teased as he groped America's butt.

America jolted, distracted for a mere moment, but relaxed as his mind returned to his brother. He remembered the gaze filled with pure hate without any regret, he could almost remember the feeling of Canada's fingers around his neck, slowly tightening. Unconsciously, he reached for his neck.

"Something wrong?" Russia asked looking mildly concerned.

"No…" America said without sounding the least bit convincing.

"Is it because of earlier?" Russia asked, "Because I didn't answer the question of who I prefer?"

America began to feel angry. They were having a moment, they were having sex in the shower, why did he have to think about his boyfriend-stealing-brother during their time? The answer: He didn't and so he wouldn't.

"You know what?" America growled turning his back to Russia, "Who gives a crap about my brother? Screw me in the ass instead!"

"You're so random." Russia laughed, hugging America tightly, "You drive me crazy…"

Without warning, Russia pushed his erection pass America's entrance and deep inside of him. America let out a loud yelp and growled, however the rough action didn't hurt as much as it should have due to the events that occurred last night, before the two had went to bed.

"You're such a dick!" America squeaked looking back, "Why didn't you warn me, you beast!"

"It doesn't matter; you'll start feeling the pleasure soon."

Russia began to thrust in and out of America, which had been painful at first, but slowly the pleasure did sink in and America was moaning uncontrollably, clutching at the shower wall. Russia reached around and began pumping America's erection once more augmenting the intensity of pleasure.

Soon enough, both men were reaching their climaxes. "Russia!" America moaned again.

"I love you!" Russia groaned just before he released his load into America.

There had been a moment of silence in the shower, where no word was spoken and no sound of pleasure moaned. Only the quiet melody of panting with the plopping of hundreds of water drops on the ground resounded until a passion was confessed once more.

"I love you…" Russia repeated as he pulled out, "I sincerely love you…"

America turned around and looked Russia straight in the eyes.

"Do you really mean that?" America asked.

"Da." Russia smiled.

America smiled but his lips quivered, ultimately betraying how moved he was by the confession. "Same." America chocked out, "I love you too."

America pressed his lips against Russia's in a sweet kiss that was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing.

"Son of a bitch!" America snapped at the phone, "We were having a moment!"

"Just answer the phone." Russia chuckled.

America walked out of the bathroom, slipping a few times and finally reached the phone. He jumped on his bed, not caring that he got it all wet, and answered.

"Hello, you have just ruined a beautiful, romantic moment with my boyfriend, I hope you're happy." America greeted sarcastically.

"Good morning to you too." Canada sneered.

America's heart stopped. "C-Canada…" he mumbled.

"Hello." Canada repeated slowly before laughing, "What's up with you? You sound like I'm the _Chainsaw Massacre_ guy from Texas."

"Right…ha ha ha…" America laughed slowly and awkwardly, "S-so…why did you call?"

"Did you really forget?" Canada asked sounding exasperated, "I guess I should be used to it…Anyways, we made plans to go out. Bring Tony, Kuma…something misses him."

"U-uh…today?" America asked uneasily.

"No yesterday."

"That confused me."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh."

"Is there a problem?" Canada asked.

"U-um…I'm kind of busy…" America lied.

"With Russia?" Canada guessed.

"Y-yea…because we're super in love…and stuff…" America added quickly.

"Of course…" Canada had gotten much more quiet and very suddenly too, which didn't help America feel at ease at all, "I guess we can go out some other time."

"Yeah…sorry bro…" America mumbled feeling somewhat guilty.

"It's fine…you should enjoy your time with him…"

America jolted when hearing that. _ Why would he say that?_ He wondered suspiciously, _Unless he's thinking of breaking us up…?_

"Why?" America asked angrily.

"What do you mean why?" Canada asked confused.

"Why would you say that?"

"B-because you never know when it'll come to an end…" Canada explained without realising he was digging himself inside a bigger hole, "You should enjoy yourselves to the fullest before it's over…"

"Why would it be over!" America questioned with an accusing tone.

"I-I don't know…" Canada stuttered, "I-it's just that nothing lasts forever…"

"What if we do! What then?" America growled.

Canada was silent for a few minutes but America soon realised that his brother had simply hung up. Angrily, he threw the phone against the wall before hiding his face in his hands and screaming.

_Why did this have to happen! Why couldn't he fall in love with someone else!_

* * *

Canada hung up the phone and quietly stared at his hand; he easily noticed the trembling that he felt through out his entire being. Kumajirou jumped on the couch next to him and nuzzled his soft face against his arm as if to comfort his master.

"Who?" The polar bear asked.

"Canada…" he responded, surprised that his voice was choked.

Kumajirou shook his head, "No, who made you cry?"

Canada reached to his cheeks and noticed that he was, in fact, crying. With that realisation, Canada's sobs grew as he hid his face in his hands. Kumajirou walked onto Canada's lap and leaned against his chest.

"D-do you think…he'll love me?" Canada sobbed, "A-after this?"

"America?" Kumajirou asked.

Canada shook his head, "No…_him_…"

* * *

**I dunno...my sex scenes are getting rusty...that or I'm getting lazy**

**I think it's the latter...**

**Anyways, brotherly drama begins! WHO FEELS SORRY FOR CANADA!**

**Next chapter...eventually... wacky shit's gonna go down!**

**SEE YOU LATER!**


	3. The Tokyo Tower is Dented

**So after a temporary writer's block for all my stories, I've made progress! MUAHAHAAA!**

**EDIT: So I actually wrote something here without thinking it through and realised that it was actually a spoiler! LOL, I'm so brilliant sometimes. Anyways, I was basically just saying that the thing I added here made me progress with this story...or something...**

**My cat was killing me with her tail, she totally wanted my awesome attention.**

**What?**

**ENJOY**

* * *

After hearing the phone crash to the wall, America was greeted by the sexy sight of his wet, slightly worried lover. Russia had pestered him briefly about the reason the phone was shattered and dirtying the floor but America had insisted that he would punch the former's face in if he wouldn't drop the topic.

"You're so violent." Russia chuckled.

"Says the guy who beats people to death with a lead pipe." America retorted in a mumbled.

"Now, don't go making accusations," Russia smirked devilishly, "The police was never able to prove anything."

America shivered, that was the last thing he was expecting to hear but, then again, it didn't surprise him all that much.

America threw himself on the bed and laid on his back, he then raised his arms towards Russia as an invitation. Russia grinned and removed the towel that had been his only piece of clothing after leaving the shower and crawled over the world power.

"You want to get dirty again?" Russia chuckled playfully, "Just after we took a shower too."

America smiled as he wrapped his arms around Russia's neck and pulled him closer, "Don't go telling me you actually care." He whispered.

The two then shared a kiss that soon turned into more. Russia's hands were travelling America's chest and pinching his nipples playfully only to collect mewls in return. How he loved hearing the smaller, blond man's voice.

"Touch me…" America breathed lustfully as he rotated his hips as an indication to where, "Down there…"

Just as Russia was about to do so, his cell phone vibrated on the night stand catching his attention and halting everything he was doing.

"Oh come on!" America whined, "You're not actually going to let that stop you, are you!?"

Russia smiled and kissed him quickly before reaching for his phone, "Don't worry, it'll only be a –" Russia paused when seeing the number appearing on the small screen, "Actually…I'll be right back…"

Before America could protest or whine, Russia had quickly grabbed the towel he was wearing and wrapped it around his waist. He then left the room, leaving America in a horny rage.

_This is so unfair! No normal guy would give up sex for a phone call! _America then thought over what he had exclaimed in his mind, _Right, I forgot Russia was the farthest thing from normal. He rip out his heart and –_

An idea dawned on the American as the mention of the heart Russia had given him entered his mind. When he had found it and blackmailed Russia with it, to get him to obey, America would squeeze the organ which caused Russia some pain. He looked over in the draw where he had hidden it and pulled it out. To some extent, America did feel bad about what he was going to do; Russia had given him the heart to keep it safe and now he was just going to abuse of it again. Then again, Russia did ditch having sex with him for a phone call.

America squeezed the heart tightly and it was only a matter of seconds before a scream echoed through the house followed by a: "Damn it, America!"

America chuckled to himself and hid the heart quickly, but at a different location as to not have his boyfriend confiscate it.

"You're such an ass!" Russia growled, as he appeared in the doorframe clutching his chest with one hand and holding the phone to his ear in the other, "I'm on the phone!"

"Come back to bed with me!" America demanded, dismissing what Russia said.

"In a minute!" Russia retorted angrily before leaving again.

America pouted as he watched the door close on his boyfriend's naked back. He flopped on the bed and noticed that his erection had completely left. He wasn't in the mood to have sex anymore, but since he didn't want to get dressed either, he decided to stay on the bed a little longer.

It was without meaning to that he began to think of his brother again. America cursed to himself but couldn't stop his thoughts. Canada was probably upset about him cancelling their plans so harshly but America comforted himself by thinking that it was for a good reason. Canada wanted to steal his man! There was no way he was going to allow that to happen!

Ever!

However, America couldn't help but think of everything they had been though, of all the good his brother had done for him and of how little he received in return. It never bothered Canada to get nothing or barely anything in return for good deeds. Or it seemed that way.

_He's a good guy…_ America thought, _But that doesn't give him the right to steal my boyfriend…_

As America continued to ponder and explore his thoughts, he realised that maybe there was a mistake. Maybe what he had dreamt about was just a dream and nothing more, maybe Canada was still his sweet, little brother that wanted nothing more than to see him a few times a year and catch up.

Maybe.

Now all America wanted to do was to call Canada and talk to him, but he couldn't do that after the way he had treated him over the phone. It wasn't right and it would be awkward. He'd just talk to him the next World Meeting which was conveniently the following day.

Deciding that thinking only made America more depressed about Russia not having sex with him to go talk to someone on the phone and being angry about his brother, the world power stood and got dressed. Just as he finished, Russia re-entered the room.

"Oh so you want to have sex now?" America sneered rhetorically, "Well too late, I'm all dressed so –"

"_Izvinite_* America…" Russia apologized, "I'll need to go home urgently."

"Aww, why?" America asked disappointed as he watched the Russian get dressed quickly.

"Something came up," Russia explained vaguely, "You don't need to worry about it…See you tomorrow."

Russia kissed America on the forehead and left the room pulling his shirt on. America followed him and watched as he quickly grabbed his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"That sucks. Weren't we supposed to go to the World Meeting tomorrow together?" America reminded which had Russia paused for a short moment.

"_Izvinite_, truly, America." Russia apologized again with a sad smile.

America sighed, "Yeah, see you tomorrow…wherever the meeting is this time."

"It's at Japan's place." Russia reminded and leaned in to kiss America again but was stopped.

"You don't deserve another kiss." America commented bitterly but in a joking way, "You ditch me when we're about to have sex first and then you bail on me completely…Maybe you'll get one tomorrow."

Russia smirked, "_Izvinite_." He repeated.

"I know." America sighed and shooed him off, "Now go, you're going to miss your plane otherwise."

The door closed behind Russia as he apologized one final time, leaving America in the loneliness of his home. Nonetheless, his home wasn't all that lonely, he could hear the faint explosions coming from the basement where Tony was probably playing videogames.

With heavy steps, America dragged himself to the basement and sat beside Tony who seemed well entertained by the massacre he was performing on the characters in Mad World.

"…" Asked Tony as he threw a random person in a trash can before stabbing him with five pipes he found in the broken street of the game.

"I didn't get any sex." America replied glumly.

"…" Tony continued as the score board for the game appeared on the screen.

"No, we got in a fight," America explained in a few words, "You'll see Kuma-blabla another time."

"…"

"Yeah." America agreed, "But on the bright side, we're both sad together."

"…"

"Well it's comforting to me, Tony!" America snapped, his voice chocked by emotions.

"…"

"No I am not on my period, Tony."

"…"

"I already told you, only girls can have periods! I'm a dude!"

"…"

"I'm not angry!" America barked. There was a pause and he stood, leaving the room to his private jet, the one who only used once before, "I'm going to see Japan. He's not as mean as you are!"

"…"

"I'm not a girl Tony! I can't do that either!" America hissed before closing the door roughly.

* * *

Japan sat at his kotatsu in his blue yukata; he sipped tea tranquilly and stared at the cheery blossoms. Gently, a sigh passed his lips expressing how content and serene he currently felt.

"Nothing could ruin the moment." Japan said to himself.

A breeze brushed by having the trees dance and sing peacefully. Japan sighed in relief. He thought he had jinxed the moment.

Suddenly, a loud buzzing sound that Japan recognized as the dying motor of a plane roared above his head accompanied by black smoke and a faint scream. Then, peace returned.

Japan took another sip of his tea and sighed once more. "So I did jinx the moment."

* * *

America hadn't been too sure what had caused the engine of the private jet to suddenly fail and combust into flames. However, he was rather positive he wasn't going to make it out of this situation alive. But he was wrong, he survived and that thanks to the Tokyo tower.

America stared at the red tourist attraction with only one thought crossing his mind; _I think it looks better with my jet in it. Plus it seems more artsy dented that way._

"What have you done?" Japan asked, thousands of negative emotions dripping from his voice.

"Hey dude," America patted him on the back, "Your tower saved my life. He was a trooper."

"What are you talking about?" Japan asked lividly, "You destroyed my…Tokyo tower…"

America paused and his face paled, "Don't tell me you're like France and…your _Tokyo Tower_ is the equivalent of the _Eiffel tower_…"

Japan just stared at America in a puzzled rage. "_Nani_**?" He hissed dryly.

"Oh my god it is!" America shrieked in horror, "I'm sorry for killing your dick! I really am dude! B-but, on the bright side, you can get surgery to make it bigger right? So you'll be the first Asian that doesn't have a sma—"

"Why are you here, America-_san_?" Japan growled, massaging his temples.

"Because Russia won't have sex with me again and I'm pissed at my bro." America wailed as he flopped on the smaller man, completely forgetting that he had just destroyed the Tokyo tower, "You need to console me!"

"N-nani?" Japan asked slowly, he started to feel a small blush appear on his face.

"C-o-n-s-o-l-e." America repeated slowly, making sure to articulate properly, "Hell, maybe this'll be good for you, your English is lagging."

"I know what consoling means and I understood you the first time." Japan growled quietly as he pushed America off himself.

"Oh, then do it!" America commanded.

"Do what…?"

"Make me feel good."

"N-nani!?" Japan chocked, blushing madly.

"I w-a-n-t y-o-u t-o m-a-k-e m-e f-e-e-l g-o-o-d." America articulated clearly.

"I don't know if it's appropriate..." Japan mumbled shyly, he felt the blush spread to his ears.

"What do you mean?" America asked confused, "If girls can do _it_ with themselves and a boy with a girl; why can't two dudes do _it_?"

"B-but…aren't you in a relationship…?"

"Pff, that doesn't matter. He's lousy at making me feel good anyways." America stated.

"B-but…" Japan insisted, "Wouldn't anyone else do…? Maybe even a prostitute?"

America burst into a fit of laughter, "Dude, what are you talking about?"

"W-what are _you_ talking about?" Japan asked in return in a desperate attempt to save _some _of his dignity.

"I'm talking about comfort." America laughed, "When someone is sad you give them a hug or something to comfort them. Now what were you talking about?"

"T-the same thing…" Japan stuttered unconvincingly.

"What's this with the prostitute then?" America asked, a smile painting his face.

"Didn't you know…?" Japan asked as he winged a reason to why a prostitute would comfort someone, "In Japan…it is one of the prime roles of a prostitute…to bring comfort to their client…"

"Wow," America exclaimed in total wonder, he actually believed every word Japan had just uttered, "I knew prostitutes comforted their clients but not _that_ way! You Japanese are so kind!"

"Un-hun…"

* * *

After being convinced that it wasn't the right time of the year to look for prostitutes in Japan, America was led back to the traditional house where the small Asian man resided. Japan had managed to distract his unexpected guest with some new horror games he had so recently created. America sat in front of the television, Japan next to him, screaming from time to time when the ghost's face popped up in the screen as his character moved around.

Finally, after some time, America had fallen asleep in the middle of the ending speech of the bad guy in the game. Japan saved America's data and draped the taller nation with a soft blanket. Quietly, Japan stared at America in his sleep before smiling a little to himself.

"_Ai shiteru***_, America-san…" Japan whispered.

Softly, as to not wake him up, Japan pressed his lips against America's.

* * *

*Sorry in Russian.

** What in Japanese

*** I love you in Japanese (apparently, you have to be dead serious to say it like that LOL)

* * *

**OMG! JAPAN TOOK ADVANTAGE OF AMERICA! THAT BEAST!**

**What will Russia do if he ever finds out? But honestly, I doubt he will ;p AND WHO WAS THAT MYSTERIOUS CALLER?**

**SO MANY QUESTIONS!**

**Actually, there's only 2 but who cares? xD**

**SEE YOU NEXY CHAPTER!**


End file.
